Just Some Things I Love About You
by pretty peanut
Summary: It's Katie Bell's sixth year at Hogwarts and she has a special someone in mind. That someone is none other than Oliver Wood. Will they last or will something come between them?
1. Default Chapter

Just Some Things I Love About You  
  
A/N: Be nice, this is my first fic. I absolutely love Oliver and Katie stories so I thought I would give it a go! So uh. enjoy! And of course JKR owns all the characters and stuff so that's my disclaimer. Good luck to me..  
Introduction: I am Katie Elizabeth Bell, better known as either Katie, Kate, Kates, Kitty or Sexy Bitch (haha just kidding on the last one). My best friends include Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Fred and George Weasley and Oliver Wood. Oliver. I have mixed feeling about that boy. he is complete boyfriend material and so handsome, but we are such good friends. would I want to jeopardize that? Yeah, I think I would. Anyways, moving right along this is the story of my sixth year at Hogwarts (Oliver's seventh) and I am incredibly excited. I wonder what might be in store for our favorite sexy bitch. (Okay, I think I killed it)  
  
*************** Finally the day has arrived. I get to leave my family, including my five- year-old sister Tori while she screams about not coming with me. ("Kitty gets to do everything! She isn't better than me it isn't fair! Oooh. look at that pink lollipop in the window!").  
  
I made mum and pops carry my stuff to platform 9 ¾ so I could duck in and out of people to find Angie and Alicia. It was easy enough to spot Angie. She looked like she had grown another four inches, making her about 6'4", okay not really it was more like 5'7".  
  
"Angie!" "Katie!" "Alicia!" - We had found her too.  
  
I kissed mum and pops goodbye and didn't bother to touch Tori and her sticky, pink self. Oh but that didn't stop her from quickly kissing my hair as I whipped my head around. At this moment I am still picking out little pink lollipop fragments from my hair.  
  
Finally got on the train and at exactly eleven the train pulled out. Now to find a compartment. Alicia had been to the states over the summer and had picked up some startling slang American phrases. I would rather not give examples but I am sure they will show up sooner or later.  
  
Anyways, we soon enough saw George's head stick out of a door. "Right this way girls" I giggled. The Weasley twins were my favorite forms of entertainment.  
  
I then turned my attention to the fabulous Mr. Wood. Studying him over I could notice a few changes. He had definitely been working out. His muscles were firm and he looked a little taller. His sparkling brown eyes looked in my direction.  
  
"Kate! How is my fabulous chaser?" He pulled me into a tight hug. I could feel those muscles closing in on me. Ok I was about to get an orgasm just standing with him! NO, NO, NO! Katie get your mind out of the gutter that was despicable.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Oliver!" I stepped back still looking into those eyes. Suddenly I felt my ankle jam against something in back of me and I fell. Shit! I am the biggest prat ever. Oliver bent down and helped me up "Wouldn't want our much-needed chaser to get hurt." I melted in my own embarrassment. I stood up and smiled my best smile, which probably looked really weird because Oliver was giving me some sort of she's-a-psycho look. Nice save, Kates. Stupid Angie and Alicia didn't make it any better.  
  
"Katie, our resident klutz," said Alicia. "We love her anyways," said Angie.  
  
Thanks goodness we were heading toward good old Hogwarts. I couldn't wait to feel like I was back home.  
  
George and Fred spoke up amongst the confusion. "Gotta go find Ron and test some things out before we sell them to other people" Identical devilish grins snuck up on their faces. Angie and Alicia looked at each other. "Are you hungry, Alicia?" "Sure am, Angelina!" Those two were up to something. I could tell by the way they smirked at me when they left.  
  
That left good old Ollie and me. He smirked too. I could fall in love with that smirk.  
  
Please review! Your reviews basically determine whether I go on or not. although I will probaboy go on for a little bit anyways. You can criticize me, but be nice about it though, please! Ok well thanks. 


	2. My Potato Hole

Just Some Things I Love About You  
  
A/N: Okay guys, sorry it took kinda long to get this up but life has taken a busy turn and I'm piled with homework. But I'll continue for now. And to my reviewers: well thank you first of all! And second of all, don't worry the plot will thicken and things will happen to our favorite couple but first I need to build up a relationship. I've got plenty in store just you wait!  
  
So here I was alone with Oliver. He was reading a quidditch book, his eyes staring intensely like he was really concentrating. It seemed like the boy focused every ounce of his energy on quidditch. I wish he would look at other things as well.  
  
I Suddenly got the urge to be courageous. Looking out the window, I went to sit next to him. I could feel his eyes follow me to my seat.  
  
"How's your summer been?" I looked to my right at him but he had his eyes back on the book. I could see the moving pictures of the quidditch players.  
  
"Okay," he grunted.  
  
My eyes were pleading with him to look at me but he concentrated on his book.  
  
"So what did you do?" I was still determined to carry on a conversation.  
  
"Went to my uncle's house and then to quidditch camp for a month," he said, finally taking his eyes off of the book.  
  
"No surprise there. Do you ever take a quidditch break?" His eyes narrowed and he smirked again. I continued, "Well I know it's your favorite thing and all but don't you do other things?"  
  
"Yeah," he mumbled, looking embarrassed. "I do other things. Let's just leave it at that."  
  
'The boy is so weird' I thought to myself. It isn't like I touched on a sensitive subject, or did I? I was definitely confused by him. I pulled myself together and continued on.  
  
"Did you miss me?" I smiled and lightly punched his arm to show I was joking around.  
  
He got the message and smiled back. "But of course, Ms. Bell."  
  
I loved that accent of his. That rough Scottish accent could melt me. There was somewhat of an awkward silence between us and pulled my purse on to my lap. Oliver was back to reading. I reached inside and pulled out of my purse a Honeyduke's chocolate bar. Oliver's eyes widen and he smiled.  
  
"Want some?" I asked while I knew the answer. Chocolate was Oliver's favorite, his weakness.  
  
"Oi! Katie, thank you! This is my favorite." He took the piece I gave him with a gleam in his eyes. He was acting just like a little boy, how cute!  
  
"It's my favorite too," I said half-lying. I mean sure the stuff was good but it definitely wasn't my favorite thing in the world.  
  
At that moment the train lurched forward. I grabbed Oliver's arm next to me as we fell off the chair and were sprawled practically on top of each other on the floor. My thick, light brown curls were all over his face and his heavy, muscular leg was on top of mine. It became suddenly dark. If I weren't completely petrified, this would be on my list of best moments ever. I scrambled to sit up, still on the floor.  
  
"Oliver, are you there?"  
  
"Yeah, Katie here's my hand." Reaching around, I found his hand. My eyes began to adjust to the dark and he spoke again, "What was that?"  
  
"Don't know. Are you cold?" I felt suddenly sad and depressed and I could make out Oliver frowning too and slouched.  
  
"Yeah," he said quietly and emotionless.  
  
"Dementors, on the train," said Angelina as she crawled back into the room with George, Fred, and Alicia.  
  
I forgot that I was still holding hands with Oliver but nobody seemed to notice. I let go. The door creaked open again and I saw an awful, slimy hand grip the door and I whimpered. I couldn't see anymore because Oliver took my head and shielded it against his chest. Now we could look at this one of two ways: a) he genuinely cared for my safety and didn't want me to see it (my hero!) or b) he just didn't want me to make any more noise, which could possibly encourage further movement of the dementor.  
  
Suddenly the lights came back on and the train began to move. Everyone settled into his or her seats leaving me back where I started across from Oliver. Looking around, everyone looked shaken up but the air was no longer cold and sad. The dementors must have left.  
  
Not long after we arrived at Hogwarts in our robes and got ready for the sorting ceremony. I sure hoped this would fly by because I absolutely love to eat and couldn't wait to eat the good Hogwarts food I missed during the summer.  
  
Right after Wilson, Gabrielle became a Ravenclaw, food appeared all around me. Oblivious to everyone else around me, I began to eat ravenously.  
  
"Are you going to save some for the rest of us," Oliver said laughing. I blushed crimson red.  
  
"Sorry," I mumbled with my mouth food. A little piece of potato fell out of my mouth and Alicia cracked up. I wanted to dive into the big bowl of mashed potatoes and hope that either somebody eats me up or that I get lost inside and can't get out. I ate the rest of my meal in quiet, with small pieces of food entering at a time. Everyone got up to leave. Oliver was no place in sight.  
  
At the rate I'm going, I may as well never leave my mashed potato hole again!  
  
.......  
  
Review for me please?! 


End file.
